


Thunderbird

by CoyoteFang1987



Series: Birdflash Works [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, I Made Myself Cry, I keep hurting dick, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Two Endings, Unrequited Love, Wally is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-29 07:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteFang1987/pseuds/CoyoteFang1987
Summary: Dick always loved the idea of soulmates. His parents had a pair of birds that danced up their arms. Dick thought they were beautiful.But Dick loved his own more. It was a massive soulmark, spanning from the base of his neck to the small of his back and from shoulder to shoulder. An elegant fire colored bird curled it way up his spine, with its wings spread across his shoulder blades. Lightning bolts traced it’s way down the bird’s wings and tail. The feathers were intricately detailed, gradienting from a bright yellow to a fiery red. The bird’s eyes held a determined glare, making it look strong and fierce. All in all, it was one of the most impressive soulmarks those within the circus has ever seen.____Soulmate AU- Soulmarks, soulmates has the exact same soulmarkHanahaki - Happens with unrequited love





	1. Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to @ThatHydrokinetic for beta reading this for me! :D

Dick always loved the idea of soulmates. His parents had a pair of birds that danced up their arms. Dick thought they were beautiful.

But Dick loved his own more. It was a massive soulmark, spanning from the base of his neck to the small of his back and from shoulder to shoulder. An elegant fire-colored bird curled its way up his spine, with its wings spread across his shoulder blades. Lightning bolts traced their way down the bird’s wings and tail. The feathers were intricately detailed, fading from a bright yellow to a fiery red. The bird’s eyes held a determined glare, making it look strong and fierce. All in all, it was one of the most impressive soulmarks those within the circus has ever seen.

He couldn’t wait to meet his match. Whoever it was must be amazing, to give Dick such a large and gorgeous mark.

His mom told his that the elements in his marks meant that he and his soulmate were going to be together for a long time. They were going to have an exciting time together. They were going to _fly_ together. Dick shivered in excitement.

His mom said it was a thunderbird. Or lightningbird. They both worked. She said that Dick was her little Robin, her little bird. That meant his soulmate was the thunder or lightning half right?

Either way, Dick was in love with his soulmate before they even met.

* * *

Wally didn’t care much for soulmates. His parents were soulmates, but they never really talked to each other. They barely talked to him as well. It made Wally wonder why fate thought that his parents were supposed to complete each other. Maybe soulmates were just random. Wally didn’t know.

There were platonic soulmate relationships too, maybe his parents just misinterpreted their tiny matching gears on the back of their hands. Wally didn’t know or care.

However, he had seen Iris and Barry, and Wally had to admit that fate did and amazing job with those two. His Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris fit together like jigsaw pieces, make just for each other. Wally loved them. They had matching red and yellow jagged designs that wrapped around their upper arms, and Wally seen them. It was a beautiful design, although Wally didn’t understand what it represented.

Wally has seen his fair share of failed soulmates and successful soulmates, as well as pairs that were somewhere in the middle. So, not sure if soulmarks were good or bad, Wally settled with not caring about soulmarks or soulmates.

His aunt and uncle were in awe of Wally’s own mark, and Wally had to admit that his was cool. It was one of the biggest he’s ever seen and it was awesome-looking. Like, this was something he would probably love to show off if it wasn’t considered something extremely personal.

Then Wally found out about Barry being the Flash and soulmates became an afterthought. Well, first Wally had an epiphany about his aunt and uncle’s soulmarks, then stopping thinking so much about soulmates. His uncle was a _superhero!_

Wally had obsessed with recreating the experiment. When it worked, Wally was ecstatic. Wally was a _superhero!_ And then the lightning bolts on his soulmark made so much more sense. But soon his mind was consumed with the thoughts of going faster, getting stronger and joining his Uncle Barry on the field.

* * *

It was going to be the team's first beach day. Wally was obviously the first to be ready, lounging on the couch in his swimming trunks and array of beach toys strewn on the floor around him. He was scrolling through his phone when the next person to be ready popped into the common room.

“Hey Walls,” Robin, dressed in a swim shirt and trunks and his typical sunglasses, greeted as he sat down next to Wally.

Wally grinned at his best friend, “Yo, what’s with the shirt? Don’t you want to show off for the ladies? Or maybe you can’t handle the sun?”

Robin snorted. “Yeah, right, if I had my shirt off then you would have no chance with the ladies. I’m saving your chances,” the boy replied with a smirk, “But in all seriousness, it’s to hide my soulmark. Bats insisted.”

In the three years they’ve been friends and the one and a half since Dick unmasked himself to Wally, neither of them has asked to see the other’s soulmark. Wally had voiced his opinions and Dick respected it.

Wally had told him that some little mark shouldn’t determine what relationships he’s going to make, because it would feel fake and forced. He wants his relationship to feel genuine. Dick nodded and told Wally that he doesn’t feel exactly the same way, but he doesn’t mind and thinks Wally should live his life however he wanted to. Wally reciprocate the sentiment and they hugged it out and played video games the rest of the night.

Then M’gann came out of her room and Wally shot up to go greet her, and for the first time, gave Dick a full view of his back.

“Man, you look even hotter in that than usual,” Wally winked at M’gann. Conner seemed to appear from nowhere behind her and growled at Wally. The speedster laughed and greeted Kaldur and Artemis instead, who also finished preparing.

“Rob, you ready to go?”

“Rob?”

Robin didn’t answer. He was staring at Wally with an indiscernible expression. His breaths were shallow. Wally approached his friend slowly.

“You good there?”

Robin shook himself out of whatever stupor he was in. “Uh, yeah, I’m great. Totally traught.”

“Wally!” M’gann’s voice behind him breathed, “Your soulmark!”

Wally let out a happy laugh. “Oh yeah! Pretty cool, right? I don’t really believe in soulmates, but mine gave me a pretty cool mark, no?”

“It’s beautiful!” M’gann crooned, drifting closed to Wally’s back to get a better look, much to Conner’s displeasure and Wally’s glee.

“I don’t really believe in soulmates either, but even I have to admit that’s one cool soulmark,” Artemis replied. Wally grinned at her.

* * *

Dick basically stopped breathing when Wally got up from the sofa. It was a quick glimpse, maybe Dick was wrong. But a second glance confirmed it.

The thunderbird curled around Wally’s shoulder blades as well, regal and elegant. Dick couldn’t tear his eyes off it as Wally darted around the room.

If Wally was his soulmate...but Wally was straight. Then, they must be platonic soulmates, right? Those existed, soulmates who were happy to just stay as friends and nothing more, however uncommon they were. Maybe Wally and Dick were just going to be really good friends, for the rest of their lives. He’ll wait to tell Wally, he doesn’t want Wally to feel forced to be close to him because of some marks. Dick knew that Wally would think that and dislike it.

“You good there?”

Suddenly Wally was right in front of Dick. His bright green eyes staring with concern at the boy wonder. Dick could count the freckles at adorned Wally’s face. Dick’s heart jumped a little from being scared. Quickly, Robin shook himself of his thoughts.

“Uh, yeah, I’m great. Totally traught.”

Robin pushed himself off the sofa, now extra conscious of making sure his shirt didn’t ride up. He heard the group talking about Wally’s mark. Well, his and Wally’s mark. The mark suddenly made a lot more sense to Robin too. He smiled to himself at the thought.

“Wally! Your soulmark!” M’gann sounded awed. Robin grinned inwardly, of course others should be in awe of him and his best friend’s awesome looking mark.

Wally laughed, “Oh yeah! Pretty cool, right? I don’t really believe in soulmates, but mine gave me a pretty cool mark, no?” Dick’s heart warmed in knowing that his mark didn’t make the speedster too upset, possibly even a little proud.

She seemed to want to touch the mark as she floated closer. “It’s beautiful!” Wally actually looked smug about the attention and Robin had to bite back a laugh. Miss Martian and Superboy were completely smitten with each other. Wally had no chance, too bad he was way too oblivious.

“I don’t really believe in soulmates either, but even I have to admit that’s one cool soulmark.” However, Artemis was suddenly a viable option. Robin watched Wally smile at her and it struck him how much of a picture perfect couple they would make. A badass crime fighting couple. Dick, as a best friend, should play wingman for Wally. Artemis was a good girl and Dick should totally help those to get together.

"Thanks, I bet it’s better than yours," Wally replied all smug and coy. Artemis immediately went to offence as well.

"Shut it, baywatch," she growled, and pulled off her sun cover jacket to show off her soulmark on her upper thigh. It was of a white tiger with eyes of a hunter, fierce and unrelenting. Both Dick and Wally admitted it was pretty epic looking. Then Artemis and Wally were arguing over whose soulmark looked cooler. Dick should maybe try to get then together after they work out their issues with each other first.


	2. Sapling

Dick had to admit Wally had some merit when he said that knowing who your soulmate was changed a little about how you looked at them. Robin quickly realized how hyper-aware he was of Kid Flash whenever they were in the same room. Dick also started noticing things about Wally that he never really paid attention to before. Like how Wally would chew on his lips when he was thinking of a hard problem or how Wally ran his hands through his fiery red hair when his was frustrated. The same red as the tips of the bird's wings. But Dick believed that discovering these things were part of being soulmates, but if his and Wally's ideals diverged, it was okay.

A thought struck him. When will he tell Wally? When would it be a good time? Would he just hide it forever? Wally probably wouldn’t want that either.

Dick was laying spread eagle on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He had been staring at his soulmark in the mirror just before and had his shirt off. Bruce knocked gently on the door to announce his arrival. The boy turned his head a little to glimpse at Bruce before looking back up to the ceiling of his room. The bed dipped as Bruce sat down. Dick flipped over so his face was buried into the pillow. Bruce eyed Dick’s soulmark.

“You’ve been in a funk and Alfred told me I need to talk to you?” Bruce sounded unsure about himself, making Dick think of that time Barbara called Bruce an ‘emotionally constipated idiot’. This elicited a quiet snort from Dick.

The two sat in relative silence for a minute or two until it became clear that Bruce probably wasn’t going to start the conversation. Dick sighed, “I know who my soulmate is.”

“And?”

“I don’t know what to feel about him.”

For Bruce’s credit, the man didn’t freeze or anything about the gender. “Is it someone I know?”

Dick was quiet for a minute or two and Bruce waited patiently. “It’s Wally.”

“West?”

Dick let out another snort, “You know any other Wallaces, B?”

“No,” Bruce chuckled. “Do you want him to be your soulmate?”

Dick flipped over to look at Bruce with a slight frown. “I’m not upset he’s my soulmate at all. He’s great, I like him a lot. But like, he doesn’t care for soulmates so I’m not sure if I should tell him. And also, I don’t want him to be forced to think about romantic stuff because of our marks ‘cause I’m pretty sure he’s straight. Also he and Artemis seem to be getting along. So we’re probs just platonic soulmates or something and that’s totally asterous. But yeah.”

Bruce hummed in thought for a second. “I’m probably not the best person to be asking for advice on this.”

Dick laughed, “I know, but I really need to tell someone and I know you won’t judge, so...thanks, I guess.” Dick sat up to give Bruce a quick hug, and the man awkwardly patted his back in return. Dick snickered at that.

“You’re good?”

“Yeah.”

“Need anything else?”

“Don’t tell Barry or Wally please? I want to make the choice about it myself.”

Bruce smiled. “Wasn’t planning on it.”

“Cool, you’re the best, B.”

“You ready to go down for dinner?” Bruce got up and started walking towards the door.

“Uh, yeah, just let me get dressed.”

* * *

Dick never really noticed how Wally laughed, his eyes crinkling and the way he shook with his whole body. The boy had the dorkiest sense of humor that Artemis seemed to enjoy poking insults, with no real heat, at. Dick smiled, glad his friends seemed to be getting along. Wally seemed to be looking at Artemis differently lately too. Dick should start putting together a plan to get those two together, he should go talk to Barbara. If Wally liked Artemis, and if she made him happy, then by god, would Dick, as Wally’s best friend and soulmate, make sure that Wally was happy.

Dick never truly noticed how Wally walked either, with a slight bounce that caused his curls catch the light when he was happy, or dragging his sneakers across the floor and hunched in when he was upset. Dick always tried to help him when Wally was like that, either by talking it out or playing games or just sitting quietly and enjoying each other’s company. It was nice.

Dick never notices how Wally’s eyes lit up when he talked about science or mechanics or thing he loved. Dick never noticed how Wally’s suit hugged the boy’s figure, showing off the speedster’s toned physique. Dick never noticed how warm Wally was, the heat being generated from being a speedster. How Wally’s touch made Robin happy and warm. Dick never really noticed how much he himself enjoyed having the speedster’s attention.

Dick didn’t notice either how much time Wally was beginning to spend with Artemis. How it made something ugly and mean curl in his chest.

Dick realized it was jealousy. But what was he to be jealous of? Wally was happy with Artemis, while still being Dick’s best friend. It was all good.

But one night, watching Wally and Artemis joke and hold hands and share tender romantic moments, Dick Grayson realized why. He wanted it to be him. He wanted to be the one that Wally pecked on the cheek, the one Wally would proudly hold hands with, the one Wally’s loving green eyes to be on, the one to laugh at Wally’s lame attempts to flirt with him. The one to be there, at the end of Wally’s affections. But he wasn’t and he never will be. He was at Wally’s side, helping Artemis get what Dick never could. And it hurt. And it wasn’t nice, or good, or okay. But Wally’s happiness came first, and from the hallway, watching the redhead’s face light up in response to something the archer said, Dick decided that it was going to be good and fine and nice and okay, for Wally.

Dick coughed up his first petal that night. Half a year after finding out Wally was his soulmate.

* * *

Fucking chrysanthemums. Dick stared at the fire colored petals he clutched in his hands.

Chrysanthemums, also known as chrysanthemum morifolium, a relative of the daisy flowers. There were many meanings associated with this flower, including, lasting friendship, true friendship, optimism, rebirth, enduring life, loyalty, devotion. and finally, love. The universe had a cruel sense of humor. After all, red chrysanthemum represented love and passion while yellow ones represented sorrow and neglected love. And the petal clutched in Dicks hand was the same color as the thunderbird's feathers. A gradient from red to yellow. The universe had a cruel sense of humor, indeed.

For the first time since his parent’s deaths, Dick cried himself to sleep. _Oh god, he had hanahaki. Dick was dying. Dick was in love with Wally. Wally West. Beautiful, funny, obvious, adorable Wally West. Head over heels in love with Artemis, totally straight, his best friend, Wally West. Dick was dying. He could either lose on of the most important attributes of his person or die loving Wally. What was Dick going to do? Dickwasdying. Hewasdying.HewasinlovewithWallyWest.Dyingdyingdying-_

* * *

No one really knew how hanahaki worked. Flowers that fed off of ones pains and took root in ones lungs. They grew and grew, until one day, it’s too much and they killed you.

Hanahaki usually developed from unrequited love. And more often than not, from unrequited love between soulmates.

It was described as painful, but those who developed hanahaki said that the pain meant little compared to the happiness of the ones they loved.

The disease was different for each person too. Some developed quickly and became terminal quickly. Others progressed slowly, taking even years for it to become deadly.

There were two known ways cure hanahaki disease.

One was surgery, artificially removing the flora embedded in their lungs, taking with them the person’s ability to love. Not just romantic love. No, all kinds of love, parental, platonic, family, all of those bonds, lost.

The other…

* * *

Dick knew a man who developed hanahaki once. It was one of the good people in gotham, an owner of a small diner on the corner of 5th and 8th. He was kind and affectionate and Dick would pop by his diner after an argument with Bruce. The man had the warmest smiles and the best hair ruffles.

Dick remember seeing bloodied white jasmine flowers being exhaled from his breath.  
The bouquet of star shaped flora the man coughed up. Dick watched as it slowly became harder and harder for the man to stand, to work, to _breathe_.

Then one day, Dick walked in and he was better, greeting customers with a smile. Dick was confused at first, until the man turned to Dick and suddenly the boy wonder understood. The smile held no warmth, the man’s words had no attachment.

And suddenly, Dick knew that no matter what, that if he ever somehow had hanahaki, he would never get the surgery, because Dick couldn’t live like that.  
Dick ran on love, on affection of Bruce, and Alfred, of Wally, of his teammates. And that new kind of older sibling love he recently discovered for that little boy Bruce took in, Jason. He couldn’t lose that, no matter what. It was worse than dying.

* * *

It was better knowing that Dick was in love with Wally. He knew what to look for and what to hide. He knew how to label the emotions that bubbled up inside him.

But everything was a painful reminder of what he couldn’t have. He would see a couple walking down the street and his lungs would seize and his heart would drop for a second because that could be him and Wally.

Dick wanted to tell someone, but that would end with putting Wally into a position that Dick didn’t want for the happy boy.

And maybe he’s been avoid Wally a little more than usual. Maybe he’s been a little more distant. But Dick couldn’t help the burning and the pain in his chest whenever he was those emerald green eyes.

Wally came to ask what was up after a training session.

Dick breathed slowly and calmly, “I don’t know, maybe the stress is getting to me. Or maybe I’m coming down with something. I should take a break...maybe.”

“Dude! You’re like the best out of all of us! But like, your mental health is super important and if you need a break, just tell us okay?” Wally placed his hand over Dick’s and heart soared while his stomach sank. It wasn’t fair. “Beside, you should totally just have some time as Dick Grayson, flutter around, maybe you’ll find your soulmate!”

The thought of soulmates always cheered Dick up. Wally knew that Dick was excited to meet his soulmate and always used the reminder to bring up his spirits. This time it didn’t work because Dicks soulmate sat right there, with his hands placed gently over the younger boy’s and it never felt so wrong. And maybe Dick was being selfish, wanting more when Wally had already given him so much.

Wally frowned at Dick’s lack of reaction and reached over to check him temperature. Wally was really close to Dick. And Wally was in one of those sleeveless shirt and holy shit, Wally’s shoulders had freckles. Who knew little concentrations of melanin could be so interesting? “Rob! You’re burning up!”

Robin blinked and checked his temperature himself. Wally was right, he did seem to be running a slight fever. Dick’s sweat drenched clothing wasn’t helping the fact either.

“Would you look at that,” Robin mused, “I should change.”

  
Wally had already thrown a shirt at Robin when he finished speaking and demanded the boy to change.

Robin rolled his eyes fondly and was about to change right there when his brain caught back up to him. Quickly tugging his shirt back down, Dick dashed into the bathroom to change.


	3. Bud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry if anyone is OOC.

Hanahaki didn’t do much for another year or so. At least nothing a few painkillers couldn’t handle. But Dick had already begun hacking up full chrysanthemums by this point and it was getting worse. But it was a year of watching Wally and Artemis get close, a year of smiling and being happy for the couple despite the black hand of jealousy clutching at his heart. But Wally and Artemis made each other happy, which made Dick happy, so he was truly happy for them.

Dick was sitting by himself in his room holding a little Kid Flash doll this little girl had given him on his last mission, telling him, “It’s not as good as the real thing, but you’ll love him, right? You need it more than me.”

Robin had cried and hugged little girl and accepted the doll. Honestly, ten year olds are a lot more perceptive than anyone ever gave them credit for.

It was a well-made doll, the stitches all hidden and the doll was stuffed evenly. The suit was a close match but Dick could see that they missed some details, like the black lightning bolt on the waist and red line below Kid Flash’s chin. But the doll had cute green button eyes and a dopey sewn on smile that Dick let out a small huff of laughter at. It was this stupid kind of cute that reminded Dick of the real Kid Flash. And Dick thought, maybe this was enough.

* * *

There was a nasty gash on Dick’s back and everyone knew it was there. But for some reason, Robin was refusing any treatment, saying he’ll do it by himself, in his room.

“Rob, please! It might get infected!” Wally reached out to Dick, who just wedged himself more into the corner of the bioship.

“NO! I’m fine,” Dick lashed out, fear curling in his stomach and petals tickling in his throat as Wally watched him with those concerned green eyes. But Artemis had a comforting hand on Wally’s shoulders and Wally placed one of his own over her’s that served as a cruel reminder to the reason of the flowers in his lungs.

Wally was getting aggravated, “You’re not fine! You’re freaking bleeding out on the floor, Rob! Just stop with the tough guy act and let us help you!”

Robin just merely closed his eye to stop the onslaught of tears that welled up and violently shook his head. Finally he let out a quick whisper, “No, please, just leave it alone.”

Wally sensed that there was something deeper about this than just a cut and Dick trying to act tough and with a pained face, backed way, Artemis following the ginger.

Dick coughed up two bloody flowers once he was by himself.

* * *

“What the hell, Dick?” Jason looked so distraught and worried and scared and Dick felt really bad, well worse than he already was feeling. Jason was gripping Dick’s arm to keep the older teen from falling over as flowers and petals fell from Dick’s mouth into the toilet.

They were home alone and Jason had run in to check on Dick when Dick had knocked over a few bottles of shampoo in the tub, causing a huge commotion. Jason had ran into the scene of Dick clutching the edge of the toilet, making horrible rattling coughing sounds and as Jason approached, saw that Dick was hacking up blood. _Blood and flowers._

The episode finally calmed down and Dick fell back to lean against the bathroom wall, wiping away the blood from the corner of his mouth. Too weak and in pain to speak, he just pulled Jason into him and held him there. Jason was crying. Oh god, Jason was crying. Jason didn't cry. But Jason was _crying. _Then Tim was standing at the doorway as well. His face was betraying the horror and fear and concern and shit. Tim was about to cry as well.

“Who is it?” Jason whispered into Dick’s shirt, “Dick, who is it?”

Dick didn’t reply, just shook his head.

Tim had a sharp intake of breath, “It’s Wally isn’t it?”

Dick froze. How-?

“Chrysanthemums can represent close friendship,” Tim quickly explained to Jason, then looked to the eldest again, “Dick, why didn’t you say anything?”

“It was fine,” Dick whispered, sounding like he didn’t believe that statement himself either. “It was supposed to be fine.”

Jason managed to cohere Dick into his bed. Tim caught sight of Dick’s Kid Flash doll and offered it to his older brother who took it without a word.

The three brothers sat in silence and Bruce found them later that night all passed out in Dick’s bed.

* * *

Jason and Tim never brought it up to Bruce, but did tend to find Dick when he was having an attack or was just moping about life. It made it more bearable for a while, having someone Dick didn’t have to be fake around. Dick could tell they sometimes felt guilty about their matching robin soulmark but Dick loved it.

His little birds were each other’s bird as well and it made him so happy that they won’t have to feel what Dick was feeling.

Wally and Artemis seemed to be closer than ever, their two year anniversary coming up. Wild that Dick’s been living with hanahaki with three years now, Dick thought humorlessly as he cheered happily for the two. He couldn’t decide if he was a lucky or unlucky one. He’s merely living longer with the pain.

Then suddenly everything came crashing down.

Dick didn’t have time to care for himself because Jason was dead and Tim wasn’t okay and the Light has picked up more effort and there were new members here and there that needed training and Dick really just wanted to sleep.

And it was getting worse, it was harder to breathe, each breath was shallow and it hurts. There were flowers everywhere, Dick could open a flower shop. Nightwing almost ran out of tears to cry, holding Tim as they cursed the world for making soulmates a thing.

But the disease and soulmate matter was pushed to the back of his mind when Red Hood appeared and Kaldur joined the villains. Then Damian appear in his life. Dick had to be a leader. Dick had to be a brother. He had no time to be a best friend, and that hurt more than anything. But Damian. Dick had never in his life hated the idea of the surgery so much watching as his newest little brother learn to be a kid. Losing his ability to love was never an option in the books anyways,

The Wally and Artemis _left_. And Dick couldn’t do anything because he had to make sure Tim and his team didn’t kill themselves trying to stop Lex Luthor and Klarion of all people.

* * *

"It hurts sometimes."

"I don't think pretending it doesn't is healthy."

"Shut up, Jaybird, let me wallow in my unrequited love as I wax poetry about Wally's glorious ass in peace."

"Seriously, Dick?"

"Yes, Tim, but in all seriousness, I really just need someone to talk to before I explode from repressed emotions, guys. Like I know that I'm bad at taking care of myself but I know when to ask for help."

"Never thought I'll see the day."

"Grayson, you're a disgrace."

"Well, you and Jon seem to be getting along well so…"

"I won't hesitate to maim you, Drake."

"I'm so happy for you guys, you know?"

"TT, why do you even love him in the first place?"

"The brat asks a good question, is he's fucking hurting you and in another relationship…"

"You can't help who your heart likes, Jay. Like, for example, if Tim didn't like you, and was with Kon or something, would you still love him?"

"But it's not-"

"Just imagine okay?"

"I…yes. I…see your point."

"So just keep me company while I'm sad okay? I don't really want to be cheered up, but I don't want to be alone so. Let's just hang, watch a movie or something, yeah?"

"I refuse to participate in such domestic activities."

"..."

"Todd is choosing the movie."

And Dick smiles softly as he ushers his brothers into the living room of his apartment. Casting a look back, the acrobat decided to grab the Kid Flash plush from his bedside table before following his siblings.

Dick loves his brothers and his family. Loves Wally despite everything. Hanahaki and dying be damned. If he was going to have a limited amount of days, Dick was going to go out with no regrets.

* * *

Dick was laying in bed in his own apartment when someone knocked on the door. Painfully, Dick sat up. The flowers were getting to a critical point. Despite the pain, Dick plastered a friendly smile onto his face and opened the door.

A not quite okay Wally greeted him.

Pretending like nothing was abnormal, Dick invited Wally in and asked what was up.

“Artemis and I broke up.”

Dick waited because he knew that wasn’t the end of it.

“It was a mutual thing. We realized we were better off as friends, you know? We were in denial about for a while to be completely honest. We were just grabbing at straws to make it work but earlier today, we finally admitted that it wasn’t and it wouldn’t. So. We broke up. I know we both agreed, but it sorta hurts? It’s just that I thought she was the one, man. But I can see clearly she wasn’t and I don’t know what to do.”

Dick pulled Wally to sit on the sofa. With a soft bittersweet smile Dick started, “It totally normal to feel sad after a breakup, dude. Like, even if it’s mutual, leaving a relationship hurts, I get it. Feel free to cry and stuff, I won’t judge.”

Wally let out a watery chuckle, “Thanks dude, you always know what to say. Maybe I should’ve talked to you earlier and I would’ve admitted that Artemis and I wasn’t working out much earlier, before we dove so far down the deep end.”

“Artemis is a great girl, but I guess you guys just didn’t click correctly,” Dick shrugged, leaning back into the couch to look up at the ceiling. “You’re an amazing person Wally, you’ll find someone who fits you just right, she’s out there somewhere, I know it.”

Wally didn’t reply but placed a hand on Dick’s knee and looked back to give the teen a grateful smile.

Suddenly Dicks throat seized up and Dick sat up in a panic, he couldn’t have an episode now. _Please, not in front of Wally_. But of course the universe hated him and Dick coughed up an array of chrysanthemums and blood into his own hands. He caught a glimpse of Wally's horrified and terrified face. Dick tried to get to the sink or bathroom or anywhere else but in front of Wally but the world careened to the left and-

“Dick!”

It was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? (;
> 
> I live off comments, provide me with substance! Roar!


	4. Bloom

Dick woke up to the med bay area of the batcave. The room wasn't as stark and suffocating as a hospital and wasn't as big as the medbays in the watchtower or the mountain. He found an array of people around his bed. Tim and Damian were sitting in a corner of the room. Jason was reading a book in a chair next to Dicks bed. And a ball of red hair was buried into the sheets next to Dicks hand.

Jason noticed him first.

"You're awake! Fucking hell, Dick, we thought we lost you. You were barely breathing. You didn't tell us it was so bad."

"I didn't want you to worry, I guess," Dick tried to shrug but winced in pain instead, "Turns out I'm worse at taking care of myself than I thought."

Dicks eyes fell back onto the head of red hair whose own see was also clinging to his arm, "Jason, did you guys tell-"

"We wanted to. We almost did. But…no. He doesn't know."

Dick let out a breath, "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

Then Damian and Tim stirred and Dick regretted not taking a picture when the two were snuggled together like actual brothers. But the two rushed forward to Dick, with Tim tripping over Wally in the process.

Damian began scolding Dick in his own way of showing that Dick had scared and worried him while Tim checked all of Dicks vitals and informed Batman that his son was awake again. Wally stirred as well.

It took a second or two for Wally to fully wake up and look at Dick's pale face with a small frown. "Why didn't you tell me you had hanahaki? I could've helped you."

Dick involuntarily let out a bitter snort before softening and saying, "I didn't want to worry you. And no, you really couldn't have helped, plus I didn't want to bother you and Artemis."

“Dude, that had nothing to do with each other,” Wally protested. Everyone in the room gave Wally a look that the redhead didn’t understand. “What?”

Bruce then stalked into the room shot a quick glare at Wally who quickly began withering under the gaze of four batglares and one blank stare from his bedridden best friend.

“Everyone out, I’m going to speak to Dick privately.”

Everyone shuffled out.

“Why are you all angry at me?” Wally asked defensively when Dick’s brothers all continued to give him minatory glares.

“Really? Why are we angry at you? Are you fucking kidding me?” Jason growled, jabbing a thumb at Wally. Damian turned on his heel and stalked away, clearly leaving the Wally scolding to Jason and Tim.

“You’re his best friend, Wally, but you left him with your girlfriend when everything hit the fan. You were so invested in your happy little life that you never noticed Dick was dying until it’s nearly too late,” Tim said calmly, in a form of cold fury. Wally shrunk in on himself.

“I mean have you seen him? He’s barely getting enough sleep, he’s barely got time to socializing. For fucks sake, he had a shitting Kid Flash plush he keeps in his room ‘cause you’re not there!”

Wally swallowed, “How long?”

“Excuse me?”

“How long has he had hanahaki?” _How long have I been a terrible friend?_

“We don’t know, ask Dick,” Then Tim grabbed Jason’s arm and dragged the older boy away, leaving Wally to his thoughts.

Dick was always there for him, opening his door for whenever Artemis and him had an argument. Dick rarely unloaded his troubles onto Wally. And Wally, suddenly realizing how _ungrateful_ he’s been, just took and took and took and never gave back. And despite everything Dick greeted him with smiles and hugs. Dick always knew what to say, always had his back, never complained with Wally dropped by unannounced or ate all his food. Then Wally would waltz away after getting what he wanted and never stays to check how Dick was holding up. It really hit how shitty of a friend he’s been the past few years. How selfish Wally had gotten with their friendship.

Suddenly, Wally found himself comparing Dick to Artemis. Artemis tended insult his eating habits, and despite the jabs being friendly, it still sometimes made Wally insecure, while Dick encouraged Wally by constantly offering food, laughing _with_ Wally instead of _at_ Wally like Artemis tended to. Dick remembered all of the important dates to Wally and sent cards for each one, like the day Wally got his power, the day they met, Wally’s birthday and more. Artemis hated his jokes, told him he’s not funny while Dick laughed and looked at Wally like he was the funniest person ever. Artemis was constantly annoyed with Wally’s ability to not show up on time and held it over Wally’s head for the rest of the night while Dick would crack a joke, saying that he understood and let it slide.

And now Dick, his best friend, the person who knew him the best, better than even his own girlfriend, Wally realized, was laying in the other room, dying. Being in love with someone that didn’t love him back. Did Dick soulmate reject him? Did Dick fall in love with someone else?

Bruce then slid out of the room, sent Wally a look before leaving the door open and walking away without another word.

Wally took this as an invitation to enter Dick’s room.

* * *

Bruce walked in and quickly shooed everyone else out.

“You didn’t tell us it got worse.”

Dick winced at Bruce’s bluntness, “I didn’t realize, actually.”

“You need to tell Wally.”

“Please, don’t, it’s not going to help!” Dick rebutted, grabbing Bruce’s arm, “Forcing someone to love me or making them feel guilty about it isn’t going to help anyone.”

“Then I’m setting you up for the surgery,” Bruce grumbled.

Dick raised an eyebrow, “Are you giving me an ultimatum?”

“Yes. You’re not going to die.”

Quietly, Dick murmured, “Surgery is worse than dying.”

Bruce let out a long breath, all the fight flowing out of him and he rested a hand on Dick’s arm. “Dick, I know I don’t say this enough, but I love you. You’re my son, I can’t lose you too.”

“I...okay. If everything goes south, I’ll agree to surgery, just...a few more weeks?”

“Two.”

“Okay, two. Thanks B.”

* * *

Wally sat back down on the chair next to Dick bed, not knowing how to feel. Dick was looking at him with a soft, happy smile and Wally didn’t deserve Dick.

“How long?” Wally whispered.

Dick frowned, “How long what?”

“How long have you been hiding having hanahaki from everyone?”

“Look, Wally, it doesn’t matter-”

“How long.”

“Five years.” If Wally felt guilty before, he felt infinitely more so now. Five years? That was before he and Artemis got together. When he and DIck still constantly hung out. Was Wally that bad of a friend to not notice his best bud being in pain.

“Who?” Wally prodded.

Dicks eyes narrowed, “No one.”

“Who hurt you, Dick?”

“It doesn’t matter, okay? I’m going to tell you the same thing I told Bruce, forcing someone to love me or making them feel guilty about it isn’t going to help anyone!”

“But-”

“There is no but, Wally! You didn’t care then! You wouldn’t care now!” Dick’s eyes widened, “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No, no, you’re right,” Wally looked away, unable to look at the friend he failed, “I should be sorry, for not noticing, for not caring, and for pushing you just now.”

Looking at Dick, Wally never before felt the image was so wrong as he did now. Dick who was full of life and love, who belonged free in the nightlights, flying like a bird now laid confined to a stark white bed, skin like porcelain, being killed by the very thing he gave out so freely. The blankets swallowed his lean body, making him look so small. His shirt clung to his frame, soaked with sweat from his consistent fever.

“You should change your shirt, it’s not good for your fever.”

“Um, it hurts to lift my arms like that.”

“Well, I can help you?”

Panic overtook Dick’s expression, “NO! I mean, no! I’ll get Jay or Tim to help me later with my shirt!”

* * *

DIck still been trying to convince Bruce to not let him get the surgery in the past few days. Wally had been visiting every day as well as taking care of Dick’s apartment.

Everyone was trying to tell Dick that they need him and that he can’t do that to them. That they loved him and even if he can’t love them back they would rather have that then a dead Dick.

Wally tried to talk to Dick about it too.

“Dude, just agree to get the surgery.”

“I’m going to refuse it until the day I die,” Dick replied stubbornly holding a pout until a cough rocked his entire body and a flower pushed past his lips. Dick flicked it away. Wally followed its path with his eyes, his heart wrenching at the sight of the bloodied flower. Dick, however, didn't even seemed bothered by it, proved when he continued without a pause, “Anyways, how have you been?”

Wally looked back at Dick, “I’ve been okay. You?”

Dick shrugged, “Been better.”

“You’ve always been like this, keeping your suffering all you yourself, bottling up your emotions. Dick, you can rely on us you know? You just keep it all to yourself until it overflows and hurt us all, you can be selfish, you know?” Wally poked at the tea leaves that floated around the top of his cup from Alfred.

Dick was quiet for a second, “I guess habits die hard.”

“Dude, don’t agree with me! I’m practically insulting you!”

“You’re not wrong and I don’t want to argue with you?”

Wally leaned back into his chair with a long suffering sigh, “What about us, Dick?”

“Well, it’ll hurt for a while, but life will go on, I guess. You guys don’t need me.”

“We’ll always need you!” Wally exclaimed, suddenly serious, and fixing Dick with an intense glare, “Your brothers needs you. Bruce needs you. The team needs you! …I need you.”

Dick suddenly looked away, his smile dropping into a small frown.

“You’re my lightning rod.”

Dick bit his lip, close to crying again as his throat closed up more. Quietly the teen whispered, “Thunderbird.”

“What?”

“Your soulmark,” Dick carified, “Nevermind.”

After a few moments of silence, Wally leaned forward again, “Who is it?”

Dick glared, “This again?”

“Yes," Wally practically pleaded, "I don’t even want a name. Just a detail of this person. Or better, why you love them. I want to know more if you’re going to lose it. I won’t do anything, I swear.”

Dick was visibly nervous, wringing his hands together over the blanket. “It’s my soulmate.”

Wally didn’t know how to feel. Who in their right mind rejected Dick Grayson as their soulmate? Wally knew Dick has always been excited to meet his soulmate, Wally’s heart wrenched for Dick.

“They’re an amazing person,” Dick kept going, closing his eyes and a fond smile flitted across his face, “They tell the dorkiest jokes. They’re a bit of an idiot, but in a charming way. They like to pretend to be cool but they just turn out a bit dorky and it’s terribly cute. They’re nice to everyone, outgoing and friendly. They’re crazy smart as well, like genius level smarts. Plus, they’re hot. Really hot. And I love them.”

“Wow. Dick you’ve fallen deep.”

A chuckle, “I know, Walls, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm letting you guys take a pick. Which ending should I post first? The angst one? Or the happy one? :)


	5. Wilted (ending 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending number 1 - the angst one

Wally was a constant sight in the Wayne manor for the next few weeks. Dick had been moved from the medbay to his own room in the manor, which now housed a multitude of Wally's own possessions with how much Wally frequented him. 

Wally had even taken the liberty to buy a Nightwing doll and kept it with himself and returned the Kid Flash doll to Dick. Dick had laughed when Wally showed him the derpy looking plush that supposedly depicted Bludhaven nightly protector, his sickly looking frame washed away in that moment of mirth. Dick had asked to look at it and Wally handed it over happily. 

Dick had a soft smile as he trace over the stitches of the doll, a bittersweet look in his eyes. Wally's heart skipped a beat and he pressed the feeling down. _Not now _. A feeling in his stomach told him to cherish this sight, the sight of this Dick, with love and happiness in his eyes, and Wally decided to follow his gut. He took in every detail, the way the light caught on Dick's hair, the way his blue eyes shined, the small grin playing on his lips.

Wally watched as Dick became weaker day after day. Something twisted in his stomach every time he saw Dick buried in his giant white bed. It looked _wrong wrong wrong_, Dick was like creature of freedom, not meant to be caged and confined to a bed, the giant sheets swallowing his pale and sickly frame. And yet, Dick still beamed at Wally when he visited. Still looked at Wally as if he painted the skies. Still held the same love and liviness in his eyes.

Dick's eyes were always very expressive. You could tell his emotion from just his eyes sometimes. They sometimes turned the color of storms when he was upset or angry, or the bright blue when he was excited. Wally saw the deep blue one the most lately. It looked like Dick had the ocean in his eyes, full of mysteries and life, a promise of adventure and yet of danger. Then Wally would see the soft blue ones, the one Dick had from those he cared for, for his friends, family, and for Wally. 

Wally didn't know what he was to Dick at this point. He felt more than a friend. But maybe not exactly family. Something _more _. Something...closer. Wally never could name it.

* * *

They’ve ran out of time. It’s already been a little over two weeks.

Dick could either get the surgery now, or wait for death to claim him. The chrysanthemum were everywhere, and they’ve turned more yellow, less red.

_Sorrow_, Wally’s mind supplied,_ yellow chrysanthemums mean sorrow._

With so many people pleading him, practically forcing him to go through with the surgery, Dick could argue against them any longer. Dick had cried and hugged everyone, telling them how much he loved them.

Telling them that they should never forget that, even if Dick couldn’t remember.

Dick never took his eyes off them as he was wheeled into the operating room.

Wally sat outside in the hallway, Dick’s Kid Flash doll in his hand. Wally stared long and hard at the doll, a kind of quiet fury building up in him. What did he do wrong? Why did fate feel the need to always take anything important from Wally? Despite knowing that Dick wasn’t dying, something in Wally physically hurt at the thought that Dick wouldn’t be able to love anyone again. Wouldn’t love _him_ again.

And fuck. These past few days, Wally had fallen for his best friend. There was no denying it. He fallen for Dick’s cheer disposition. For their shared dorky sense of humor. For Dick’s large intelligent blue eyes. For Dick’s smile. For his kindness, and selflessness, and his ability to care. His ability to know just what to say to others in any situation. Of course, he wouldn’t randomly proclaim his love after breaking up with Artemis so soon and while Dick was dying of unrequited love from someone else. That would just be insensitive.

Who was Dick’s soulmate? Who was the fucker that is forcing Dick to lose such a vital part of himself?

Wally looked over at Dick’s brother, seat to the opposite end of the hallway. Maybe they’ll tell him.

“Who was it?” Wally asked with a whisper, but it still seemed like he was screaming in the deathly quiet hallway.

They all regarded him with varying looks of pity, anger, pain and sadness. Jason seemed to gesture at the doll in Wally’s hand with a scowl. Damian just growled and looked away.

Tim licked his lips, eyes darting everywhere except Wally’s gaze. Slowly, ever so slowly, Tim choked out, “You.”

_You._

_You._

** _You._ **

Tim was quiet, so very quiet. But he might as well had screamed the word at Wally. The doll fell soundlessly to the ground as it slipped from Wally’s grip along with Wally’s heart. Wally couldn't hear anything other than the roar in his ears, the strange pain curling in his stomach and the coldness of his soulmark.

_You._

It was his fault. Five years. It was his fault. He had lost Dick and he had no one else to blame except himself. Wally didn’t even realize he was crying until Damian was holding out tissues for him, his body facing away from the redhead. Wally took it slowly but only watched blankly as his tears fell into the papers in his lap. 

That feeling that Wally couldn't name before? He knew the answer now, clear as day. It should've been obvious. Wally should've known. They were more than friend, or family, or a simple _something _. They were _soulmates. _

Wally felt something curl in his chest, dark and terrifying.

Was this how Dick felt? Was this what it was like for his soulmate for the last five years?

When they first saw Dick after the surgery, Wally had an impossible hope that maybe Dick didn’t change so much. While Dick tried to greet this with his usually disposition of smiles, Dick’s eyes didn’t hold the same look. They were empty and cold and distant. Dick has started crying then, screaming about how he couldn’t do it, how he felt nothing looking at his family. How he knew he should but he didn’t.

Wally couldn’t do it either. He couldn’t stay there with Dick staring at him with empty and dispassionate eyes. Not after the days in which Dick had looked at Wally like he was the sun. When Dick’s eyes held so much love and warmth that Wally never noticed and will never see again. The lung surgery left Dick without a shirt, and from Wally's position in the doorway, he saw Dick's greyed out soulmark stretching across his back. The mighty looking bird now washed out and vigorless. Biting back the sob that threatened to bubble up his throat, Wally knew he couldn’t do it.

He ran out of the room and into the bathroom. There, he promptly threw up a cluster of white, pink, and red daisy-like flowers into the sink and watched through blurred vision as they swirled away in a mixture of blood, tears, and petals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. :)
> 
> Btw, Wally's flowers are asters and aster's meanings include patience, love of variety, elegance, daintiness  
and finally, afterthought (or the wish things happened differently). Also they, like chrysanthemums, are related to daisies. It was too good of a chance to pass up. 
> 
> Don't fret, this is only of the two endings I have written! The other one will be up tomorrow! :D


	6. Garden (Ending 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending number 2 - The happy ending (the one that's the real one in my brain)
> 
> Starts where chap. 4 - Bloom left off.

Wally sat on Dick’s sofa, mulling over the day and thinking about how Dick was faring. Whatever idiot who rejected Dick is exactly that. An idiot. Who ever gets Dick Grayson should consider themselves the luckiest person on the planet because Dick was a goddamn gift. Dick’s been a staple in Wally’s life for so long, Wally honestly didn’t think he could function without him. Everytime, his first response to any situation remotely interesting was to tell Dick. He always goes back to Dick Grayson.

The Kid Flash doll sat next to him and Wally picked it up thoughtfully. Something wasn’t really adding up here, Wally was missing something. Something crucial-

_“He had a shitting Kid Flash plush he keeps in his room ‘cause you’re not there!”_

The fabric was worn down on the back of the doll. Wally’s mind supplied that idea that it was probably where Dick rubbed it over the years. Right where Wally’s soulmark was.

_“I’ll get Jay or Tim to help me later with my shirt!”_

Why couldn’t Wally help? They’re bros, Dick seen Wally shirtless countless times throughout the years. A thought stuck Wally, he’s never seen Dick shirtless. Not once. Wally has seen Dick’s Robin suit torn and that boy had some nice abs- but not the problem here, Wally.

_“But in all seriousness, it’s to hide my soulmark.”_

Dick’s soulmark wasn’t in the front, Wally has seen enough of torn uniforms to confirm that. That or it’s tiny. Who knows. Maybe it’s on Dick’s back like Wally’s.

_“You didn’t care then! You wouldn’t care now!”_

Why wouldn’t Wally care now? Wally cared then! But the main problem was that Dick’s soulmate need to care, which has nothing to do with Wally, right? Dick just never said anything-

_“Thunderbird.”_

Wally called Dick his lightning rod. Dick said thunderbird. Wally’s soulmark.  
_No no no no no no nonononono_\- Wally’s heart dropped to his feet.

Wally was shooting to the batcave at over his maximum speed.

_“Five years.”_

Wally didn’t even know he could go this fast. He just needed to see Dick as soon as possible. Nothing else mattered.

_“They tell the dorkiest jokes.”_

Wally’s eyes burned. ‘Dick Grayson, you better not have been in love with me for five fucking years and never say anything, helped me get together with Artemis because you’re a fucking idiot-’

_“They’re crazy smart as well, like genius level smarts.”_

No, Wally is stupid. The dumbest person on the planet. No, not the planet, the entire universe. He had the most perfect person by his side and never turned and took a good look. He never realized the most amazing person has been by his side the entire time. Suffering.

It’s Wally’s fault that Dick was dying.

_“It’s my soulmate.”_

Wally reached Dick’s room without setting off a single alarm with his speed. (Plus he had authorization.) Dick was asleep, without a shirt, rolled over in his bed with his back facing the doorway. Wally, even in the dark, could clearly see the shape of the bird stretching across Dick’s back. Wally could also see the cascade of bloody chrysanthemums adoring Dick’s pillow.

_“I love them.”_

Wally latched himself onto the end of the medbay bed in desperation, an overwhelming need to be close to his soulmate taking over.

Dicked stirred and blinked blearily up at Wally, “Walls?”

“Dick,” Wally breathed. He never really noticed how beautiful Dick’s blue eyes were, holy shit.

“Am I hallucinating again?”

Wally frowned, but ignored that comment, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that we’re soulmates?”

Suddenly all traces of sleep left Dick’s eyes as he stared openly at Wally. Oh god, how did Wally survive before? How did Wally miss how freaking hot DIck Grayson was?

“Wally?” His name never sounded so right before, why has he never noticed? Wally grasped Dick’s hand and buried his face there.

“Dick, why, oh god, I’ve been hurting you for five years. It’s been five years. Why do you do this to yourself?”

Dick stared wistfully off into the distance, “You were happy. I was okay if you were happy.”

Wally’s heart stopped for a second at those words.

Then Wally was crying. This was someone he could’ve been with if he had stopped to look. Someone so selfless and caring. Someone who truly loved him as who he is. Fucking Dick and his self sacrificing tendencies, even in romance. Wally clutched onto the sheets, balling his hand into fist as he cried next to Dick’s hand.

“I don’t deserve you. You’re amazing, you’re smart, you’re talented, charming, smooth and so much more,” Wally choked out into the bed, “And I’m just. Me.”

“Wally.”

“I’m an idiot who didn’t notice the most beautiful and caring person by my side. Who went and tricked myself into a failing relationship and left my best friend, my fucking soulmate, dying. I hurt you so much-”  
“Wally, look at me.”

“You should be angry with me, you should hate me. And yet, here you are, dying because you love me? Because for some reason, I’m worth throwing your life away for? You’re so much more than-”

“Wally! Please, look at me!”

Wally looked up. Dick was frowning at him, but his blue -the most beautiful blue- eyes were soft and loving and caring and everything Wally ever wanted someone to look at him with. Dick looked at Wally as if the redhead had hung the sun, moon and stars into the sky.

“You’re worth it. You’re always worth it. I would do it a thousand times over.”

Dick’s eyes widened as Wally surged forwards and planted a kiss right onto the boy wonder’s moving lips. It was a simple kiss, just on the lips and Dick smiled into the gesture as Wally clung to him like if Wally let go, Dick would disappear.

* * *

Wally has been losing things in his life since forever. He lost his parents to their distant relationships. They just talked less and less until one day Wally realized they were no better than strangers. He lost his first friend in school because it was a bet. He lost his team and his powers when the speed force began hurting him. He lost his relationship with Artemis.

* * *

Bruce found them the next morning, always being the first to check up in Dick at ungodly hours in the mornings. A quick scan showed that Dick’s condition leveled out and the plants in his lungs hasn’t grown. It even receded a little. Bruce looked at his first son sleeping peacefully for the first time in days and a weight lifted itself from his chest. Bruce probably wouldn’t survive if he had to go through the death of another son. The man quickly rearranged the blankets so that it covered the two boys snoring away on the medbay bed and walked out to finish his morning routine.

“Alfred, cancel the appointment with Dr. Leslie.”

“Right away, sir,” The relief and smile was clear in Alfred’s intonation.

* * *

Dick woke up to a dark room. Nothing unusual since there were no windows in a cave and that no one turned on the lights until Dick was awake. What was unusual, however, was the figure that was using Dick like a giant teddy bear. Dick’s bare back was pressed to a shirted chest and pale freckled arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. Dick twisted slowly until red hair was in his line of sight and last night came rushing back to him.

Dick had honestly thought he was hallucinating last night. That he was dreaming or something, but the way Wally had Dick in a death hug and the lessing pain in Dick’s chest told him otherwise. The change of pattern in Wally’s breathing also told Dick that the other boy was awake.

“You’re so warm,” Dick murmured, burying himself more into the blanket and Wally’s embrace. Wally’s hug tightened.

“All the benefit with dating a speedster!” The redhead joked sleepily opening his eyes to the replica image of his own soulmark. Wally tugged a hand out of his embrace and traced the bird on Dick’s back in wonder. He’s never noticed how detailed it was, after all, the only way for Wally to look at it before was through mirrors and photos. Wally’s own soulmark heated at the contact and Wally suppressed a hysterical laugh. Because, god, Dick was perfect for him and how did he miss it for five years? They could’ve been here five years ago!

“You’re my lightning bird,” Wally chose to whisper to Dick, wrapping his arm around the other boy and pressing the soulmark back into his chest.

Dick smiled as the roots in his lung unwound a bit more, “And you’re my thunderbird.”

Wally grinned.

It’s a start. Of course, love doesn’t happen overnight, despite what people like to think or how much both sides like each other. It’s a slow process of figuring out your lives together, a wild adventure, but it’s okay, because at least now, Dick has someone to fly with.

* * *

Nightwing was on his usual patrol of Bludhaven, a common site to the nightlife of the city. What wasn’t common, however, was the lightning emitting red streak that followed the vigilante on his course.

Occasionally stopping to talk, the red blur, known as Flash, flagged down Nightwing at the roof of the building where the bird had taken a perch. “What do you want for dinner? I’m feeling Tex-Mex, ooh, maybe Japanese, wait what about Italian?”

Nightwing laughed fondly, “Flash, it’s nearly two in the morning. That hardly counts as dinner.”

“Yeah...” Flash agreed slowly, “But! It’s our anniversary today so I was thinking of taking you out?”

“Oh my god,” Nightwing snickered into his wrist at his utter dork of a boyfriend.

Flash flailed his arms, “Dude, stop! I’m serious! I’m going to romance you so hard, you’re going to be falling for me!”

“Sorry, but you’re too slow, I’ve already fallen for you. Hard. You’re about seven years too late,” Nightwing replied cheekily. Before Flash could utter another world, however, Nightwing had pulled the redhead into for a kiss.

They pulled away breathless, Flash, eyes hooded, whispered, “We’re finishing this at your apartment later, okay?”

“Of course,” Nightwing smirked, “But let’s finish patrol first.”

“Aye aye, captain!”

Together, they jumped off the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then they went on to adopt a genius young girl who pulled a Wally and gives herself speedy powers and they live happily ever after as a crime-fighting family. The end. (Oh, and her superhero name is Peregrine, the fastest bird (and animal) alive.) 
> 
> Hopefully this makes up for the angst from the last chapter?
> 
> Also I made some art. Here's one?

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments. Feeeed meeeee


End file.
